


Lady, Revealed of Cloak

by annihilation- (horsegrl)



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sewing, Shameless Smut, Silk - Freeform, Smut, chasuble, intercourse, smut ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Papa requires a new chasuble. Clever hands, clever tongue.</p><p>Featuring Papa Emertius II, as he appeared in Papaganda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were getting ready to leave. Rituals were planned in the wider world, and preparations were nearly at an end. Everyone had their role, their tasks to complete. Weeks of writing and planning were drawing to a close for this new Papa and the Ghouls. 

The succession was a time fraught with tension for everyone. I had kept out of it as best I could. Our old Papa was the only one I'd known, and as the saying goes, "Better the devil you know than the devil you don't". I had tried to keep my head down while the dust settled, but a new Papa required a new chasuble, and that's where I came in. 

In anticipation of this changing of the guard, I had ordered the finest black damask silk in two patterns so that he might have some choice. I had also procured several bolts of jewel toned silk in green, purple, and indigo to line the chasuble. Embroidery thread, braid and other sewing notions I had on hand in abundance. 

I had met this new man, Emeritus II, only once before. He had come to my workroom in the south wing of the sprawling old abbey that housed us. I had picked an old sunroom for my sewing work as it afforded some much needed natural light for the fine hand work that was often required. He arrived with one of the Ghouls as an escort. At the time, he'd only been with us a few days, and was evidently still apt to get a bit lost. 

This new Papa entered, pate bald, face bare and sporting a nicely cut jacket and slacks, with a white shirt and tie. His eyes were hidden behind dark glasses, but I could see he had the same haunting, mismatched eyes as his predecessor. 

He nodded a greeting, as he removed his jacket and folded it neatly over a chair. He moved with a haughty grace, like one accustomed to better surroundings but too well bred to mention it. Aloud, at any rate. 

I bobbed my head respectfully ushered him toward the mirror at the back of the room. As he strode past me, I shot the accompanying Ghoul a questioning look. He shrugged noncommittally. I was on my own in figuring this man out, evidently.

I worked silently, taking his measurements first. Arm, shoulders, & collar. He remained mute, watching me intently. The silence was tense as he followed my every move. I began to feel a strange mixture of apprehension and curiosity about this man. I needed to measure him for the length of the chasuble, and this would require the breaking of our palpable silence. 

"Alright," I began, saying it aloud mainly to convince myself that it would be. I unfurled my measuring tape and placed it on his shoulder where the seam of the chasuble would run, and ran it down his back. "Would you please hold this for me while I measure your length?"

A silent chuckle shook his chest. "My child, you're doing it all wrong if that's what you're after." He took the end of the tape from me and held it in place.

It took me a moment to realize what I had said. I could feel my face burning. I cursed myself heartily. This man would bear watching; he was a live one. Straightening up, I circled around to measure for the front of the garment. His eyes locked with mine as I positioned the tape. The heat from my cheeks was spreading, I could feel my ears burning now, as well as a new fire building deeper down. I could never resist a clever tongue.

"Well, I suppose we have different methods to take the measure of a man," I retorted, not wanting to be outdone. A man of wit; I would enjoy him, I realized. "Men are notoriously bad at taking accurate measurements, especially of," I paused for effect, "...length." 

"Indeed we are," he chuckled. "Well played." He gave a small bow in defeat. I heard a snort coming from the Ghoul lounging in the doorframe. 

I straightened up and tucked away my pencil and paper with the measurements. "Now, would you like to pick out the fabric for your chasuble?" I led him to the table where I had laid out the fabric. I unrolled lengths of fabric from each of the bolts.

Emeritus hummed appreciatively as he looked over the bolts. "Black for the outside, the plain, not the damask." He continued: "The damask is very fine, you have an eye for quality."

"And for the inner lining?"

He approached me more closely. The colors were arrayed on the other side of me. As he passed behind me, he placed his hands on my shoulders and brushed deliciously against me. I gripped the table tightly as he ran one casually down my arm to stroke the indigo silk. The other hand remained on my shoulder. Yes, he did indeed bear watching, and my body's reaction did not disagree. 

"You have a fine eye, what would you recommend?" A husky note had begun to creep into his voice. The game was clearly afoot.

"Well, your predecessor had a red lining, so I wouldn't recommend that." I pushed the red bolt back. I turned to see his reaction, and noticed he had removed his dark glasses, putting them in his shirt pocket. I could see that he did have the same eyes as our old Papa. One pupil was a pallid white and the other was green, but it was a much richer, deeper colour. Staring intently into his eyes, I couldn't help myself. "Perhaps the green?" I turned a bit to reach across him. He slid his hand down my back to rest on my hip. I suppressed a shiver, wondering what else he was capable of if I reacted so strongly to such a tame gesture. I drew the bolt of green silk across the table and draped the end across his outstretched palm. His other hand grazed delicately across my ass as he retrieved it to unroll more of the silk.

"Yes, the green will suit nicely. It is the colour of growth and new beginnings," he mused. Emeritus stepped back from the table and turned to face me. He grasped my hands in his and gently pulled me closer. "Thank you." He took my face in his hands and quickly kissed me on each cheek, fingers tracing burning trails down my neck. "I look forward to seeing your work."

"I look forward to seeing you in it," I said, winking cheekily.

Laughing, he turned walked toward the door, collecting his jacket along the way. He breezed past the ghoul, who shook his head disparagingly at me. I flipped him off, and he rolled his eyes as he trailed after this new Papa.


	2. Chapter 2

I set to work immediately. Cutting and pinning the chasuble was simple, it was not much more than two long pieces of fabric with a neck opening and collar in the center. The time consuming part was the embroidery and appliqué. I lost myself in this fine work. Hours passed like minutes as I sat by the window surrounded in a pool of lustrous black and green. 

The silk was cool and rich across my arms as I embroidered the last cross. Removing the embroidery hoop, I sighed deeply and sunk back into my chair. Closing my tired eyes, I ran my hands slowly over the garment in my lap. 

It felt so soft and warm, like caressing the skin of a lover. I giggled at myself. Unable to resist, I pulled it up and cupped it to my cheek. The touch of the silk against my face was tantalizing as I pressed it to myself, trailing it down my neck. 

I couldn't help but remember the touch of Emeritus' fingers in that moment. What would it be like, I wondered, what would he be like? 

I smoothed the silk down over my breasts, brushing against my nipples which were achingly erect. I remembered the thrill of his body against mine as he inspected the very fabric I held to myself. My hand continued its journey down over the chasuble and my body to rub inquiringly between my parted legs. I could imagine those discordant eyes watching me even now. A soft groan escaped me at the thought of his eyes upon me again. 

The throbbing in my core had turned into a delicious ache. I had started something, I decided, that I would have to finish, here and now. 

Whatever else I needed, I had to feel the chasuble against my body. His chasuble. Just having it touch my neck was maddening, and I wanted more. I was never one to deny myself pleasure.

Gathering up the garment, I draped it over the work table while I removed my clothes.   
Standing naked, I quickly gathered up the back of the chasuble and pulled it over my head. It fell cool and gentle as it settled down over my breasts to flutter across the top of my feet. The feeling of the silk against my nakedness was unbelievably arousing. My pulse pounded in my clit. I closed my eyes as I ran my hands over my breasts, one hand outside to caress the silk, one inside to caress my pert nipple. Abandoning the fabric, I hitched one hip up onto the work table and began to stroke my outer folds. My finger parted them and I found my clit, slick and engorged. My eyes drifted shut again as I went to work, a moan building in my throat.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my legs. My eyes snapped open and my mouth snapped shut. Standing before me was Emeritus, a crooked smile on his face. 

"Well, I know you were looking forward to seeing me in your handiwork," he said heatedly, "but I didn't realize how much I needed to see you in it...like this." He bit back a groan and gripped my legs tightly.

His gaze was setting all my nerves on fire. I longed for his touch, for him to run his hands and mouth over every inch of my skin, inside and out. 

A wry look crossed his face as he pulled my arm out from under the chasuble and away from my clit. Pausing, he said "And what, pray tell, were you doing under there?"

"Oh, just some quality control," I said breathlessly as he brought my hand to his lips, "checking for, you know...threads an-". My breath caught as he slipped my fingers in his mouth, grunting as he swirled his tongue around them. Languidly pulling my fingers from his mouth, he kissed my wrist, mustache tickling the delicate skin. 

He grasped my waist and sat me up on the edge of the table. "Please allow me to show my...appreciation...and repay you for all your hard work and considerable skill." He pushed his body between my legs. I could feel his bulge teasing against my inner thigh. He leaned in, hands sliding around to squeeze my hips. "Please?" He whispered against my ear. 

Laughing throatily, I pushed him back by the shoulders. "Lucky for you, I accept barters, trades and payment in kind. You can," I slyly raised an eyebrow, "repay me as you see fit."

My consent given finally, he inhaled raggedly as he slid his hands under the chasuble and across the tender flesh of my hips for the first time. He pulled me roughly forward and began to rut slowly against my mound, nothing but thin fabric between us. I nuzzled my face against his neck. He caressed my back as I kissed and nipped my way up to his mouth. Our eyes locked as he placed a fleeting kiss on my lips. Eyes searching mine, he ran a hand through my hair. He bit his lip as he brought his other hand up and buried it in my hair as well. I leaned into him and returned he kiss, and bit the same lip, harder. He growled into my mouth and deepened the kiss. Our teeth clashed together, tongues teasing and sliding over one another. I shoved his jacket off his shoulders and he broke away from me long enough to fling it carelessly at a chair. I pulled greedily at his shirt, towing him in to stand between my legs again. I quickly untucked his shirt and began to unbutton it, blazing a trail of kisses down his chest as I went. He moaned my name as his hands once again stroked my hair. Straightening up, I slipped my fingers into the waistband of his pants and slid them along to his belt buckle. 

"No, no...not yet," he cooed as he removed my hands, "I haven't properly thanked you yet. I can wait a bit longer." 

"Oh, how inconsiderate of me," I panted, flushed and wanting, "Please do carry on."

A bemused smile played across his face as the went to his knees before me. He shucked off his shirt and began to push the chasuble up my legs. He moved in closer, the sensation of his hands crawling up my thighs was maddening. I swore breathlessly as I pulled the hem of the chasuble up, revealing my needy pussy. 

He hooked one shoulder under my knee and lifted me slightly, canting my pelvis. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the edge of the table and lifted my other leg up and placed it on his opposite shoulder. Tortuously, he traced a hand up my thigh, across my hip and up my stomach. His fingers splayed across my chest as he gently pushed me back to rest propped up on my elbows.

"Lie back, my clever one...before you fall back," he crooned, winking.

"Well, don't we have a high opinion of -"

I didn't get a chance to finish my retort. At that moment, he sunk his teeth into the pale flesh of my inner thigh. I squealed and jumped, my pussy bumping him right in the face. This was clearly his plan. 

His eyes glittered with mischief as he parted my outer folds and laid a long, hot lap of his tongue against my slit. My head lolled back as he continued to revel in my wetness. His tongue pulsed delicately against my clit, I called his name, begging him to make me come. 

He groaned against my clit as he finally slid two fingers inside me. I clenched against them as he thrust into me. Lips closed around my clit as he began to flick his tongue across it. A familiar tightness began to build. I dug my heels into his back, grinding desperately against his face as darkness enclosed me. Howling incoherently, my orgasm crashed through my body. 

I laid on the table for a few moments, limp and spent. Emeritus rose from the floor, shifting my legs from his shoulders to his waist. I gripped him gently. He leaned in over me, planting one hand beside my head. He traced my lips with his other hand, still wet with his spit and my own juices. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him deeply, his taste and mine mingled together, shared between us.

He pressed me to the table as he began to grind his bulge against me. He slid his hands between us to cup my breasts as he sucked at my nipples through the silk. I dug my heels against his ass, grinding back.

"You're a hard one to please," he chided, smiling into my breasts.

"No, you have a pretty good handle on that. I knew you had a clever tongue. I'm just greedy. And besides," I added, "don't you have something else I needed to take the measure of?" I raised an eyebrow playfully.

Laughing, he nipped my breast. I yelped and squirmed out from underneath him. My legs still felt like jelly, but I backed a few steps away from him, grinning mischievously as he turned to look at me. 

I gathered up the chasuble and drew it over my head with a flourish. He stepped forward, eyes burning as he took in my naked form. I could feel his gaze sliding over me, taking in every curve. Searing me. Lighting the flames in my cunt once again. 

"No," he muttered, "I'm not nearly done thanking you."

My breath caught as he all but lunged at me, mouth at my ear, hands pulling my hips to him. I panted his name as I drew my nails down his back. He cursed me softly as he buried a hand in my hair, pulling my head back further, exposing my throat to his devouring mouth. 

I grabbed him by his belt and tore it loose. He worked his mouth down my throat and bit my shoulder as I unfastened his pants, freeing his erection. He hissed another curse as I cupped his balls and slowly dragged my hand across them to grasp his cock, which he rutted into my hand. He broke contact with me long enough to discard the last of his clothes. 

I stepped forward into his embrace again, and slipped in the slick fabric of the discarded chasuble. He managed to catch me, and we ended up in a controlled crash, landing in a pile of tangled limbs and silk on the floor.

"Fuck sakes, what...you didn't hurt...yourself, did you?" 

He chuckled, extracting himself from the pile and rising to his hands and knees. "Man has a wonderful survival instinct." He pushed on my hip, turning me onto my back. He walked himself up over me, bending his head to kiss the tender skin of my stomach. I ran my hands over his scalp to grasp his shoulders, a moan escaping from deep inside me. He turned his attention to my breasts, tongue swirling and flicking excruciatingly at my erect nipples. I arched my back, pushing my breast into his mouth, begging him for more. He reached down and began to tease his cock against my slit. He parted my outer folds and we both gasped as he began to rub himself hotly against my clit. 

The aching want in my cunt would be denied no longer, I couldn't stand another minute of this sweet torment. "Please," I purred as I rolled my hips up to meet him, "Fuck...just fuck me...I can't..."

"Look at me," he rasped. 

I locked onto his mismatched eyes and cried out as he slid himself inside me, slow and hot, burying himself to the hilt. I could feel my muscles twitch greedily around his cock. He paused as I wrapped my legs around his waist, adjusting myself. He began to thrust into me slowly, my head lolled to the side as I gave voice to my pleasure. 

I felt a hand in my hair, turning me back to face him. His unearthly gaze penetrated my soul as surely as his cock did my body. "Look at me, lover, and don't look away," he panted, "I want to see it in your eyes...I want to see you break apart." 

"Anything...anything..." I whined as he increased his pace. I could feel my end approaching, getting closer every time he bottomed out. 

He sat up quickly and moved my legs to his shoulders. This afforded him a better view of me. He bit his lip as he watched my breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust. He began to rub my clit with his thumb. I arched my neck, calling his name desperately. His hand clamped on my jaw, turning me to him again.

"Look at me," he growled again, his control slipping as his pace increased. 

He shrugged my legs off his shoulders and leaned over me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. He pressed me to the floor. His eyes, his weight, his cock inside me. It was all too much, I lost myself utterly. I wailed as I came, urging him to follow me. His hips stuttered as I felt him spill deep inside me. He groaned loudly as he rode out his orgasm, never taking his eyes from mine. 

He rose up off me, sitting back on his heels. I squawked in disappointment as his cock slid out of me for the last time. Grabbing my hands and helped me sit up again. He stroked my cheek.

"Thank you, for using your considerable talents...all of them," he said, winking.

I laughed, holding his hand to my face for a moment before letting go. He helped me to my feet, and I turned to collect his chasuble from the floor.

"Oh shit...I guess it'll have to be cleaned before you leave," I said sheepishly, pointing toward an incriminating wet spot against the green lining.

He took the chasuble from me, shaking it out and folding it over his arm.

"No."

"But you can't..."

"No. You've signed it like an artist signs a painting." He took me by the arms and drew me close. "Every time I put it on, I'll remember this." He kissed me once on each cheek and ran his fingers across my swollen lips. 

I watched as he silently dressed and crossed to the doorway. He turned, nodded once and was gone.


End file.
